clubpenguinsurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Hidden Immunity Idol
The '''Hidden Immunity Idol' (also known simply as "the idol") is widely believed to be the most groundbreaking twist ever to be created. Its purpose is to, one way or another, prevent the user from being voted out in a Tribal Council vote. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they use the object, or defuse its powers (Survivor Wiki).'' Idol Variations & Other Advantages The format of how the Hidden Immunity Idol is used every season differs, as outside of the standard idol, many variations of the idol have been implemented throughout the course of CPORG. Standard Idol The standard idol must be used after the votes have been cast, but before the host reveals them. This mechanic makes it possible for the idol to be wasted, as a castaway must play the idol on someone that can be voted against, but who is not guaranteed to have the most number of votes, making timing a crucial factor in playing it. A way to counter this type of idol is to force the user to waste it (i.e. if they do not have the most number of votes), a strategy several castaways call as flushing. Typically, these idols are valid up until there are only five castaways remaining in the game (Survivor Wiki). These idols have been featured in every season, with some seasons having multiple idols hidden between the different camps and potentially a merged tribe idol, while others simply have the one idol that every castaway is searching for, irrespective of their tribe. Single-Vote Negating Idol The Single-Vote Negating Idol was first introduced at the final five in Season 5, known then as Light Pearl, due to Jon having played an idol at the final six. Instead of re-hiding an idol with full power which would obviously be overpowered that late in the game, the Light Pearl was hidden instead. This idol, as the name suggests, is played like a standard idol, however instead of negating all votes against the person it's played on and making them immune, it simply cancels one vote cast against them. This later featured in Season 7 where it was known as the Solar Sceptre, and Season 8 where it was known as the Wand of Water. Vote Doubler The Vote Doubler was first introduced in Season 6, known then as the Strand of Snack, deriving its name from the winner of Season 4, Snack, and allowed the holder to cast a second vote, but only at the final four tribal council, referencing Snack waiting right until the Final Four to make a big move, which won him the game. Additionally, if the holder was voted out prior to the final five, which Josephine was, they would be allowed to will it off to a contestant still in the game. The format of this was later changed when it reappeared in Season 8 as the Idol of Ice, no longer being locked into being played at the final four, and instead acting like a standard idol, being usable at any tribal council but expiring at the final five. Extra Individual Immunity Necklace The Extra Individual Immunity Necklace was first introduced in Season 6, where it was known as the Rosary of Rogi, deriving its name from the winner of Season 1, Rogi, and was used to grant the holder individual immunity from any one tribal council, but had to be played right after the challenge and before the votes were read. Odd-Numbered Idol The Odd-Numbered Idol was first introduced in Season 6, where it was known as the Pendant of Plum, deriving its name from the winner of Season 5, Ms. Plum, acting exactly as a hidden immunity idol would, however it may only be played at odd numbered tribal councils, referencing Ms. Plum's odd-numbered legacy of placing 7th, then 5th, then 3rd, then 1st. Vote Blocker The Vote Blocker was first introduced in Season 7, where it was known as the Lunar Locket. This was an advantage that would allow the holder to block somebody from casting a vote at tribal council up to the final five. This later appeared in Season 8 where it was known as the Fauld of Fire, however it was never found by anybody in the game and as such was never played. Challenge Advantage The Challenge Advantage was first introduced in Season 10, where it was known as the Tablet of Trust. This advantage would allow the holder gain a challenge advantage in any challenge up to the final five. Hidden Immunity Idol History Trivia * Aren and Jon both hold the record for most idols found, with three idols across the four seasons each of them played. * As for a single season, the record is held by Becka who found two in Season 7 and Jon who found two in Season 10. ** Amazingly, Jon found both of his despite not making the merge in that season. ** Both the idols Becka found weren't standard hidden immunity idols, instead being the two main twist-idols of that season, the Solar Scepter and Lunar Locket * Fifteen out of the twenty-eight idols and advantages (53.6%) were played at the final chance to do so. * Eight of the twenty-one vote-negating idols and advantages (38.1%) only negated a single vote against the person they were played on. It is worth noting that Villager, Becka and AT's idols in their respecting seasons only had the ability to negate one vote. * Two people both found idols and never played them, with the idols eventually expiring, that being Zach and Ms. Plum in Season 1 and Season 4 respectively. ** In both of these seasons, only one idol was hidden for the whole cast to find, meaning that no idols were played in those seasons despite being found. ** Coincidentally, both of these contestants returned to the season following their idol find, where they both ultimately won their respective seasons. * Aren was the first person to leave with an active idol in his pocket. ** Though Josephine technically did as well, hers was a special idol that was only able to be played at the final four to grant an extra vote, thus it couldn't have saved her. *** Jon then later joined this group, being voted out with two idols in his pocket at the same time. **** Coincidentally, Jon was voted out by Josephine in this process. *** Both of the tribal councils the two left at had idol plays, with Ned idoling Aren out and Danny Gluck cancelling Josephine's vote, but she still had a majority of the votes anyway. * Only five puffles, Ms. Plum, Villager, Pom Pom, Reindilf and Rogi have found idols. ** Of these four, only three found idols in seasons that weren't entire casts of puffles, those being Villager, Pom Pom and Rogi. ** Though Shapeshift and John Cody both had advantages, neither of them were "found" and were instead awarded to them as part of a long-running twist in Season 10. * Only eight idols have been played 'successfully', where the holder had the most votes cast against them at the tribal they used it, those being Shiloh, Ned, Jon playing his on Ms. Plum, Aren, Pom Pom and Rogi, with Zakriah playing his idol that granted him an extra vote, casting his votes correctly onto Amanda who left that tribal.